


Because Loving Her Was Never A Winning Game

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: The song Lost by Illenium ft. Emilie Brant with the lyrics: "It’s time for me to breathe I’m gasping for the air you stole from me“





	Because Loving Her Was Never A Winning Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

How did it all come to this? How did a strong and loving relationship broke apart so quickly and so devastatingly? 

These were just some of the questions anchoring themselves in Wanda’s heart and mind. She thought everything was okay. She thought she could do no wrong in your eyes. She thought all of these things, but not once did she ever think of what she had continued to put you through after all this time. The last conversation the two of you had was replaying in her mind like a movie, frame by frame. She had confronted you because you were dancing with Natasha instead of her. 

“You stole from me, Wanda! You stole my reason to think, to breathe, to live! You stole all of that from me and even then, I continued to love you. You were the surest thing I ever believed in for the longest time. And now…I feel like I’m losing. I’m always losing when it comes to you. You never make time for us anymore. You don’t even call me whenever you can just to say hello. Yet every time you finally did come back through our front door, it was as though everything that you failed to do was wiped clean. A continuous reset, if you will. You either want me as your wife or you don’t. And I don’t know why I can’t stop loving you. Why I’d rather be in pain instead of just ending it with you.” 

__________

“She’ll come back, Wanda. It was bound to happen, but at least this time, everything is out in the open. You can rebuild your relationship with Y/N.”-

“And what if I can’t? What if I can’t be with Y/N again? You didn’t see the things I saw. Natasha was there, and Y/N was smiling. I haven’t seen her smile like that in so long. I didn’t know how unhappy she was. What good are my powers if I can’t know what’s going on with my wife?”

“Look, I know Nat. She’s not interested in Y/N like that. It’s just, well, Nat said it best. That if she had a wife waiting for her, after a mission was over, she’d go straight home to be with her wife. When was the last time you went straight home? Straight to Y/N? I mean, you have to realize that you’re partly to blame, and Y/N is partly to blame as well. Maybe if she had told you how she felt for the past year, maybe you would have done something about it. Then again, she did say she didn’t want you to resent her. That you might think that she was being a nag or something. Look, you two need to talk. And even if you two don’t get back together, at least you can each have closure. If you love her as much as you say you do, you’ll give her at least that.” 

__________

“Hello, Wanda. Natasha told me you wanted to speak with me?’

Wanda turned around and couldn’t believe you were here after the past seven months of you not answering her calls.

“Y/N, I can’t change the past, but I can change now. I’ll go on less missions. I’ve already spoken with the team, and they agree.”

“There you go again. Making decisions without consulting me. Wanda, how would you like it if I made decisions without you and only spoke with my friends? Am I not your wife?”

“You’re not divorcing me, Y/N?”

“I’m not. I just need to know things will change, but maybe you don’t need me anymore. Not the way I need you.”

“What do you want me to do? I didn’t even know you had all this anger all this time. And you just threw it all at me! Y/N, am I not your wife? The one you can confide in? What happened to us? When did we allow unspoken words to sink us? To drown us?”

“I told you how I felt.”

“You didn’t say everything that was on your mind. I could tell you were holding back.’

“You used to come home to me. I used to be home to you. And you used to talk with me even without words until finally it became just that - silence. Nothing on your end. I didn’t even know you almost died when you went on that mission! I am your wife! Wanda, do you have any idea how that made me feel? That no one on the team except for Natasha told me?”

At the mention of Natasha’s name, Wanda’s face lights up in anger.

“Do you have a thing for her?”

“No. You know I will always love you.”

Wanda focuses on her breathing. You stand up and move back a few steps before changing your mind and placing your hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t want to lose you again, Y/N. So please, tell me what I can do.”

“No, Wanda. We need to figure out what we both can do. If you’re willing and wanting to make this marriage work, then okay, we start over. We get to know another all over again. We don’t go to bed angry. We make some changes. But if at any second, you change your mind, relax. It’s more than fine. I won’t be upset because we tried. If you want me back for good, let’s meet halfway. You decide, but please make sure to think this through. Because before we can start over again, I want us to share everything we’re so angry about. I know it’s not just me. Take your time. Natasha can always come pick me up.”

Wanda watched you leave. It wouldn’t be another five years until you received a call from Wanda. She said she didn’t want to try again and that divorce papers were en route. After you signed the papers, you never spoke with Wanda again. Because loving her was never a winning game. It was never a sure thing. 

What was a sure thing was you being so grateful for Wanda being the one to ultimately end things for good. Natasha was the only one who knew why you were grateful for that. After all, in the comfort of your flat, you passed away from an illness you never recovered from with her by your side. 

Yet there was no way you could have ever predicted of Wanda changing her mind. When she found out that you had signed the divorce papers without attempting to speak with her, she knew something was wrong, but she had no way of knowing where you were. You had moved again. 

And by the time Natasha had returned from her trip, Wanda screamed in agony as she saw your final moments playing on a loop in Natasha’s mind.


End file.
